


The Human's World

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: F/M, Parody song, The Rain Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Ishtar and Sem's happiness only existed in the past. A parody of The Rain Garden by kaoling. Sem sings the normal parts, while Ishtar sings the bold ones.





	

I love you  
I came down  
Into your world  
To see you

I’ve forgotten  
The name I once had  
My body’s burned  
Come  
And patch it up  
I love you  
Love me,  
I’m here  
It’s your world  
That I Fell into

**I’ll take your burned hands  
And wrap a bandage around them  
Let’s take this sad love  
Here  
And call it happiness  
I love you  
Your words collect  
In my heart  
And, like droplets,  
They splash  
Into the world**

**And then you,  
With an empty gaze,  
Tried to understand  
What pain felt like**  
I love you, I’m here  
 **I’d prefer it  
If you  
Didn’t leave me**  
Alright

Freezing and cracked,  
 **Our love  
Our love  
Floats away  
On our cheeks,  
Tears run  
In our world**

**Under the freezing rain,  
We fought as it drenched us  
In the past  
Lies our happiness  
Our freezing, cracked love,  
In the midst of its floating, softly,  
Silently, silently,  
Melted away  
Into the world**

I love you  
I came down  
Into your world  
To see you


End file.
